The present invention relates generally to air cleaners for cleaning air, and more particularly, to an air cleaner having a cleaning function for cleaning contaminants such as an odorous component in air using a photocatalyst.
In an air cleaner utilizing a photocatalyst, a lamp for activating the photocatalyst is provided. For the lamp, a cold cathode ray tube having a small diameter, for example, is utilized. The lamp is supported at only its ends in a state where it is spaced a predetermined distance apart from a photocatalyst carrying member.
The air cleaner utilizing the photocatalyst generally comprises a pre-filter for removing dust or the like in air. It must be maintained, for example, cleaned for each predetermined time period. The photocatalyst carrying member carrying the photocatalyst and the lamp are also maintained, as required. In order to clean or replace, for example, the lamp or the like inside the air cleaner, therefore, a maintenance opening is provided. When the opening is opened, the inside of the air cleaner is opened, so that the lamp or the like is touched from outside.
However, it is assumed that an inexperienced user or serviceman uselessly pushes the lamp at the time of maintenance. However, the lamp is supported on only the ends. If the center of the lamp is strongly pushed, therefore, the lamp may be deflected and damaged. Particularly when the cold cathode ray tube is utilized as the lamp, the lamp is liable to be damaged because it has a small diameter.
An object of the present invention is to provide an air cleaner capable of restraining or preventing the deformation or the damage of a lamp.
An air cleaner according to the present invention is an air cleaner comprising a photocatalyst carrying member carrying a photocatalyst for cleaning air upon being irradiated with light, and a lamp for illuminating the photocatalyst carrying member, wherein the photocatalyst carrying member includes an innermost-side photocatalyst carrying member arranged in an innermost area in the direction in which air flows, for example, and there is provided a receiving member receiving a portion between the ends of the lamp through the innermost-side photocatalyst carrying member. The lamp may be a longitudinal one or of a surface light source type. The air cleaner may further comprise a main body casing having a containing section opened at the time of maintenance, and the innermost-side photocatalyst carrying member may be contained in the containing section.
According to the present invention, when the lamp is pushed at the time of maintenance, it is possible to restrain the deflection of the intermediate portion of the lamp. Accordingly, the lamp can be prevented form being damaged.
A pressing load applied to an arbitrary position of the lamp can be received upon being distributed in a wide range by the innermost-side photocatalyst carrying member. Accordingly, it is possible to further restrain the deflection of the lamp.
Furthermore, a photocatalyst carrying member which is a constituent element indispensable for the air cleaner is also used to restrain the deflection of the lamp. Accordingly, the construction of the air cleaner can be prevented from being complicated.
It is preferable that the innermost-side photocatalyst carrying member is brought into contact with at least one of the lamp and the receiving member (preferably both of them).
According to this construction, the deflection of the lamp by a small pressing load can be restrained. Accordingly, it is possible to further restrain the deflection of the lamp. Further, the thickness in the depth direction of the air cleaner can be decreased. Therefore, the construction is preferable to miniaturizing the air cleaner.
It is preferable that the receiving member comprises a projection provided in a standing posture in the innermost portion of the containing section.
According to this construction, an air current can be ensured around the projection in the innermost portion of the containing section while restraining the deflection of the lamp by a simple structure formed by a projection.
It is preferable that the photocatalyst carrying member further comprises a front-side photocatalyst carrying member arranged short of the lamp in the containing section. In this case, it is preferable that a lattice-shaped pressing member for mounting the front-side photocatalyst carrying member on the main body casing is provided along a front surface of the front-side photocatalyst carrying member.
According to this construction, the front-side photocatalyst carrying member and the pressing member protect the front of the lamp. Consequently, it is possible for the lamp to receive the pressing load. Accordingly, the lamp can be more reliably prevented from being damaged.
It is preferable that the pressing member comprises a rib extending in a direction parallel to the lamp with the front-side photocatalyst carrying member interposed therebetween.
According to this construction, the rib receives the pressing load applied from an area just ahead of the lamp. Accordingly, it is possible to reduce the pressing load received by the lamp. As a result, the lamp can be more reliably prevented from being damaged.
It is preferable that the lamp is in contact with the front-side photocatalyst carrying member.
According to this construction, the front-side photocatalyst carrying member can be held by the lamp and the pressing member. Accordingly, a structure for holding the front-side photocatalyst carrying member can be simplified. Further, the length in the depth direction of the air cleaner can be decreased. Accordingly, the construction is preferable to miniaturizing the air cleaner.
It is preferable that the lamp comprises a lamp main body formed in a columnar shape for emitting light, and a protective cylinder surrounding the lamp main body a predetermined distance apart therefrom and transmitting the light from the lamp main body.
According to this construction, the protective cylinder can protect the lamp main body. When the lamp receives the pressing load, the pressing load is received by the protective cylinder. Accordingly, the pressing load applied to the lamp main body can be reduced by receiving the pressing load from the protective cylinder. Consequently, the lamp main body can be prevented from being damaged.
When it is difficult to ensure the light diffusion distance by bringing the photocatalyst carrying member and the lamp into contact with each other, the diffusion distance can be ensured between the lamp main body and the protective cylinder. Accordingly, a wide range of the photocatalyst carrying member can be irradiated with the light from the lamp main body.
An air cleaner according to another aspect of the present invention is an air cleaner comprising a photocatalyst carrying member carrying a photocatalyst for cleaning air upon being irradiated with light, and a lamp for irradiating the photocatalyst carrying member with light, wherein the lamp is in contact with the photocatalyst carrying member.
According to the present invention, the lamp and the photocatalyst carrying member are in contact with each other. Consequently, the lamp can be prevented from being deformed by the photocatalyst carrying member itself.
It is preferable that the lamp is interposed between the two photocatalyst carrying members, and is in contact with at least one of (preferably both of) the photocatalyst carrying members.
According to this construction, the lamp is interposed between the two photocatalyst carrying members. Even when the lamp receives a larger load, therefore, the lamp can be prevented from being deformed.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.